diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Asheara
Asheara is the leader of the mercenary company known as "The Iron Wolves". Biography Early Life Asheara spent many years as a member of various unscrupulous mercenary outfits. Despising the brutal tactics employed by these groups, she eventually forged the Iron Wolves, a group that would hold honor and duty above all else.Book of Tyrael Mephisto's Jungle In 1265, Asheara and her mercenaries were at Kurast, which was being overtaken by the surrounding jungle. The Iron Wolves spent months hunting down demons, but no matter how many they killed, they just kept coming. An Assassin named Natalya was also present, but when Asheara tried to recruit her into the Iron Wolves, Natalya began lecturing her about the "dangers of magic." Another resident of Kurast, Alkor, commented that she purchased a "potion of manliness" from him every week. She encountered a group of heroes who were pursuing the Dark Wanderer. She let them hire some of her mercenaries to aid them.Diablo II, The Infernal Gate She was suspicious of the heroes at first, suspecting that they might be Zakarum spies, but came to trust them over time. She was satisfied with the carnage the heroes wrought against the Zakarum thralls,Diablo II, The Infernal Gate, The Blackened Temple and upon their defeat of Mephisto, named them honorary Iron Wolves.Diablo II, The Infernal Gate, The Guardian The Child Emperor Kurast fell, despite the efforts of the Iron Wolves. Later, Asheara and her mercenaries retrieved a young boy to be the new ruler of Kehjistan, as per the wishes of Zakarum. The boy, named Hakan II, became the new emperor. Asheara personally brought him to Caldeum.Diablo III, Blackened Journal The Scouring of Caldeum Over twenty years after the fall of Kurast, Ashaera was in Caldeum, still leading the Iron Wolves as they served the people of Kehjistan. Harsh times had fallen on the city, due to Belial possessing Hakan II. She encountered the Nephalem, and explained the history of the Iron Wolves, and the state of affairs in the city. Later on, she managed to grant the Nephalem an audience with Hakan. When the emperor ordered the Nephalem and Leah executed for the "massacre" of Alcarnus, Asheara covered their escape into the city's sewers. She later supervised the evacuation of the refugees during the Scouring of Caldeum. After Belial's defeat, Tyrael stated that he was unconcerned about the city's future, since it had Asheara to keep the peace.Diablo III, Act II In-game Diablo II Ashaeara appears as an NPC in of Diablo II. She will offer the heroes the services of the Iron Wolves for a premium, since they are needed at the docks. After completing the Blade of the Old Religion quest, Asheara will inform the heroes that several mercenaries have volunteered to aid them free of charge, since Ormus's use of the Gidbinn has freed up their time and they are eager for action. Dialogue Diablo III Ashaeara returns as an NPC in of Diablo III. She wears a more ostentatious and (slightly) less revealing outfit in keeping with the other Iron Wolves and the overall opulence of Caldeum. Asheara does not appear to have aged since the events in Kurast (not particularly surprising for a mage) and oddly, speaks with a completely different accent. Her signature snake is also gone. In combat, she wields a sword, but strangely, does not use spells. She is the namesake for the Diablo III item sets, Asheara's Uniform and Asheara's Vestments. Personality and Traits Asheara shares an unspoken bond with her mercenaries,Diablo III, Asheara's Iron Fist and vows that no harm will come to anyone who is safeguarded by the Iron Wolves.Diablo III, Asheara's Guard She is strict, but even-handed with those under her command, and has a strong moral code, holding the Iron Wolves above the more brutal methods used by other mercenary companies. She is both self-concious and proud of her womanhood. She is considered to have a "fine form", and at least one hero regarded Asheara as "the most beautiful woman they had seen on this new continent." She speaks in a blunt tone, but is unable to hide the genuine concern she has for those under her protection. During this time, she carried a serpent with her, draped around her shoulders.To Hell and Back She is intrigued by the Amazons, noting that their skills seem to be a mix of both martial and magical prowess. She has a dim view on Zakarum, considering it to be a "false religion." In comparison, she is more favorable towards Skatsim.Diablo II, The Infernal Gate, Lam Esen's Tome References Category:Diablo II NPCs Category:Diablo III NPCs Category:Act III Category:Mages